


freakin out on the interstate

by frogisaliar



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sapnap is oblivious, angsty karl, briston maroney is cool, driving at night is therapy, freakin out on the interstate is a pog song by briston maroney, karl needs a hug, karlnap, lots of driving, monster energy solves all problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogisaliar/pseuds/frogisaliar
Summary: raison d'être: a reason for existing
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	freakin out on the interstate

**Author's Note:**

> tw/cw: self-harm, minor derealization, feelings of being lost, sleep deprivation, maybe ed?  
> dont mention to any ccs, will delete if it comes out that they are uncomfortable with shipping/fanfic :)  
> twitter: frogisaliar

driving. thats all karl can remember from last night. he knows its cliché but there really was no rhyme or reason to his driving. just wasting gas on the endless carolina highways. the highway has felt like home for the last few weeks. the only time he can truly be alone, truly block him out of his thoughts.

_him._

no.

he couldn't go down that path again. that screaming-in-his-head, tears-on-a-pillow, every-song-i-hear-is-about-you path. that path that drives him to the leather seats in his car. the path that leads him to the one rest stop he likes with the warm hot chocolate. the path that leads him pulled over on the side of the road, quiet tears reflecting off his cheeks in the warm glow of streetlights. 

its been so long since hes allowed himself to love. to be loved. to feel the warmth of someone curled up against him, soft breathing in tune with slow heartbeats. but still he returns every night to his comfort place.

karl rolls over in bed. his legs are sore and the house is empty. a cold breeze reminds him that his window is still cracked. stretching out under his covers he reaches for his phone. it sparks alive with the sight of a few notifications: twitter, discord, instagram. just as hes about to give up trying to read through them all one catches his eye.

_him._

no.

a new message. its nick. 

sappitus: hey karl, you awake yet?

karl hesitates before responding. he doesn’t know why. slowly he types out “yeah. not awake enough to think yet though :P”. karl finally removes himself from his warm room and drags himself to the kitchen. a dry poptart seems like enough breakfast for today, especially since its already almost two pm. he knows he needs to stop coming home every night at three, sometimes four in the morning. its ruined his schedule.

lazily, his eyes pan across the backyard. small patches of snow mixed with decaying grass scatter the lawn. it’s too cold for anything to grow back, and the death of his flowerbeds still causes a twinge of pain in his heart. 

another text pops up on his phone, this time from the group chat. 

sappitus: anyone want to do a chill alt stream with me? thinking some bedwars or sumn

gog: i’m ab to sleep, sorry sap

karl blinks, refocusing his eyes from their drowsy stream. he quickly grabs a white monster can from his fridge and types: “down. call you in 10”

his stomach flips over. this has never been hard before, why is it hard now? he settles on lack of sleep as the cause of his thoughts and swigs another sip from the can, cool metal pressing up against where hed bit his lip last night, reminding him of the slam of his head against the steering wheel, the blood on the leather, the…

his memory fades away after that. somehow he had gotten himself home. he can’t remember.

karl slides into his room, lighting a candle for some warmth. flicking his lip between his teeth nervously, he watches his computer come to life. 

“oh my god whats wrong with you?”

nicks voice cackles through his headset as karl clicks on to the voice call.

“whats popping guys?” karl chimes in. as he logs in to the server he watches as dream’s green character beat sapnaps to a pulp. 

“oh hey cutie” karl giggles. the bit of them being fiancés is his favorite.

“hey my love” he sighs. 

“karl are we ready to pop off today?”

“hmmm yeah. i’ve got my monster ready”

“dream, are you down for jackbox in a bit?”

dreams voice pipes up “yeah i guess so...wheres george? sleeping?”

“ehhh probably” sap says lightheartedly. karl giggles. he decides to call alex, his safe-person.

“YOOOOOOOOOOOOOO” alex’s screams into the mic. karl jumps at the sound. 

“what the fuck was that?” nick yells.

“alex. i want him to join jackbox”

“aight. tell alex to set it up. ill call george then make the group call” dream says.

*save and quit to title* karl clicks off the server to set up his stream. nick and him sit quietly in the call. 

“hey karl?”

“yeah?”

“you won’t _completely_ destroy me in mad verse city, will you?”

“ill try my best”

a/n: sorry for a short first chapter, leave suggestions in comments if u want! <3


End file.
